Guile Shepherd
'Guile Shepherd '''is a 2013-introduced character. Guile is the son of boy who cried wolf from the story of the same name. Despite all odds, he is a royal. Guile was originally created by Little Miss Nobody, but she gave him up and Grimm Master adopted him. Character Personality He is annoying. I will continue this later. Appearance He is short for his age and is a ''real cutie, which bugs him to no end. He has brown hair and large brown eyes that seem to always be sparkling with mischief. Guile has round rosy cheeks, to much with his cute appearance. He stands on his tippy toes when around other students. Guile is rather pulmp, a nice way in saying he is fat. Fairy Tale Fable - The Boy Who Cried Wolf How the Story Goes The Boy Who Cried Wolf How does Guile Tie Into It? Guile's father was magically brought back to life by the little mermaid because why not? Relationships Family Guile is the son of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. He's an only child and likes it that way. He wants all his parents attention at all times, which isn't hard on his mother's part as he's still looks and acts like her little boy. Friends His best friend forever after is the son of Little Boy Blue, Colbolt Little, tiny tales have to stick together in a school as large as Ever After High. Pet He owns a sheepdog named Bullard, he's a whole lot bigger than him. It's speculated that it's so the dog can guard him and his future sheep at all times. Unlike his owner, he's honest and loyal to a fault but his owner always comes first. Romance Guile would rather stay away from romance. Outfits Signature Guile Shepherd wears clothes that resembles shepherd's clothing. Notes * The word 'guile' is synonymous to 'trickery' or 'deceit'. Referencing to how The Boy Who Cried Wolf "tricked" or "deceived" the villagers in the story. His dog Bullard's name also shares the same meaning.\ * Like the Crumb cousins, he's smaller in size the rest of the student body at Ever After High. * The creator without shame thinks Guile is adorable. * A good voice actress for Guile would be Tara Strong, the voice of Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents. BTimeline * December 11, 2013: Guile Shepherd is created. * January 28, 2015: Guile Shepherd is added to Ever After High Fandom Wiki. * January 31, 2015: Guile Shepherd's page is updated. * February 2, 2015: Guile Shepherd's page is updated. * May 17, 2015: Guile Shepherd's page is updated. * May 21, 2015: Guile Shepherd's page is updated. This time line won't be around soon. I'm just keeping it around because I like remembering back to when I first created Guile. * June 18 2015: Guile is adopted by Grimm Master and is updates to her changes. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army